User talk:Ids5621
Hey, do you think you could put up a mechanical heat rahkshi instructions? It looks pretty darn awesome and I would like to build it.Please make it's intructions!!!!Thanks!!!! Check ur YT inbox! Inaccuracies Hey IDS, I've noticed some inaccuracies in some of your recent images. First, the KMES Logo. Isn't it meant to be an Iden, since Keyme wore it? And also, Katron's matoran image shows him with the Jaxok, and I think that he didn't wear it until he was a toa. Just pointing some things that I saw. --Abc8920 Hey Can put in All Stars info? I'll just say it's info about the Alternate Universe. Collector1 If they were going to end BIONICLE(Which saved them from going bankruped)they should have made a Mata-nui(Great spirit)set that would actually be decent or good if worked had enough.LhikanRULES95 03:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) When I get a picture of Tyrak up, could you make a picture of him on a canister like you did with Ganon? I kow that I might be asking for a bit much, but please? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?LhikanRULES95 03:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:You're mistaken my friend Ok. I was confused with the KMES symbol because in the Keyme page it still says that the symbol is his variant of the Iden. And I had forgotten about Katron's original Kanohi (I started to read your stories more than a year ago!).--Abc8920 Hey Congrats on your 6,000th edit! Extraordinary Girl I uploaded my first video on YT !(with my account, not the one that I used to upload the mole rap, that was from a friend of mine). It's a music video of Green Day. This tuesday I'll add the lyrics. --Abc8920 Yep, I love Green Day.--Abc8920 Thanks! I also agree with the choice of Damek being one of the best Matoran. It would be awesome if he was released as a set! --Abc8920 Your wikia Has 96 articles! Come look if'ya want. NP. Some the stuff i need to do but, I think I'm do'n a lot. Collector1 Sub Track Runner Can I say that at Hua Nui there was a subtrack runner used for public transport? --Abc8920 What do you mean? Undergrounds in my country are most of the time running underground, and they are public transport. And as my story is set 8000 years before your story, so maybe it could be a prototype model sold by the Matoran of Tehktra Nui long time ago. I'll give you credit.--Abc8920 Ok, I will do that. I rember going on the London underground, and that in the ground there is painted a sentence saying "Mind the Gap". --Abc8920 Thx man THX. Collector1 Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control I uploaded the photos of the Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control! They are already posted on the page, but I'll link them here: 1, 2 & 3. Also, I know that you are good at making MoCs with Agori build, so please check the Lein Contest. And in addition, I posted the first chapter of Vengeance of the Forgotten.--Abc8920 *Thanks for your interest on the contest. *Thanks, I wanted to revamp the only Mechanical Rahkshi that I have made, and I think that it turned out pretty good. However, I have to notify you that another user has created a mechanical rahkshi without your permission. Check it out on the page, the model is called Rahkshi of Ash. *Don't worry, I was also delayed. Exams got in my way to write the chapter! -- 15:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. Today, as there was a general walkout of funcionaries and teachers in Spain, so I was able to plan the whole serial.-- Re:Rahkshi Oh, sorry. If I make manother Mechanical Rahkshi, I'll ask. Jareroden97 15:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oni's speech was epic! The rest of the chapter was good but that part was my favorite.-- Kopak's hunt zombies Can I make some of those? Collector1 Sorry for taking so long to respond Two reasons, as I explained on the deletion template: #Wouldn't it be spelled "Tehktra Nuian," like "Marshall Islander?" #IT'S A NATIONALITY. NATIONALITIES DON'T EVEN HAVE PAGES ON WIKIPEDIA. There's no reason that it should have its own page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's no reason for an article about a nationality to exist. It should just link directly to the Tehktra Nui page, like "Tehktra Nuian." [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean to the Tehktra Nui page? I don't see a problem with that, so long as eventually nothing links to there. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok Cool. How about Daran? Collector1 Daran Don't use him! I've got someone bettrt. I don't know what to do with but he has a Nuva mask. NOTE: I will tell you latter how he got a Nuva mask and his info. Got a good name for him? Collector1 When's the next "All Stars"? TheLostGreatBeing I was, actually. When I found your YouTube account, it was one of the first videos I watched. I really like the storyline and the whole setting. It really gives the idea that it all takes place in an actual building. I can't wait for episode 3! Contest The Glory Wars contest is now open! Enter now! ************Baterra1202 Random MoC Do you have any ideas for what could I use this (Pictures: File:KB1.jpg, File:KB2.jpg, File:KB3.jpg, File:KB4.jpg) MoC? -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. I think that the MoC will appear in Crystallus' Adventures.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Ultiverse TCG Hi, this is practically the first time we spoke, but, could I have permission to use your characters in the Bionicle Ultiverse TCG? (It has no page yet, it hasn`t even got all rules worked out to the finery.) You are an excellent MoCist, and a great user, and your MoC`s would help a lot. Both in amount of cards, and probably popularity. I am not sure which characters I will use, but I will at least put two or three in, if you give permission. Un-uploaded Models Recently I read in Collector's talkpage that you have created a model for the zombies of Kopak's Hunt. When will you upload the photo of them? And what about the new version of Turaga Keyme? I can't wait to see those MoCs.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Keyme page shows the old version.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Nice custom remake of the old turaga build. It's even better than turaga Kopek!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re Ok, cool. I'll upload it sometime. Collector1 Pavaraxx Here's his page. Collector1 Dericks How did you make the helmet for Dericks? Someone said it was made of clay, and I'm also trying to make a helmet (for my baterra) out of clay. Can you help me out and show me how this was done? ********Baterra1202 YT Logo Thing Can I add that to my page? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I forgot I forgot to mention earlier - once Irania Nui - City in Turmoil is finished, you can use all, and I mean all, of my MOCs, characters, objects, locations...everything. It's yours. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pesky Rahkshi... And yeah, everything. It's only fair. You've done a heck of a lot for me since I joined. Oh, and there was something I was going to ask you about a while ago, but won't get the chance to write about now. Could there be a Disciples of Vradok base on Jadax Magna? Something secret that not even The Master or even Kreix knew about? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 15:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE Oh right. Collector1 Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Toa Drex I think you should create a page for Drex. HE'S EPIC!! Jareroden97 23:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice userpage Yep. I read it all. Nice setting-out. Wow - you're the same age as me. I love you comic work. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to see some! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 11:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Already did... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re I have. No? I've seen it. Collector1 RE: Yeah, they're great! Cgeck out this: File:NalekDrawing.jpg. It's one of my best sketches. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 20:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Glad you liked it. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yes [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Hey, could you please review the 2003 Tahu Nuva here when you have time? Also, I've posted chapter 2 of Vengeance of the Forgotten. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:review Thanks! I've improved a lot since I began Crystallus' Adventures. I like writing VotF. And I'm glad that you liked that I mentioned Galo, I thought that it would be good to explore Visto's past a bit. Thanks for your C&C!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 08:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I got the most awesome present for my Birthday!!!!!!! So tommorow is my b-day and yesterday my uncle gave me an unopened Toa Kopaka Nuva and an unopenedToa Gali Mata sets (THE ORIGINAL ONES). I already have Gali mata so I just kept the canister with the pieces inside, since it was in near mint condition, and of course I opened Kopaka. HIS SKIIS ARE AWESOME!!! Man, all I need now is the Original Makuta, Takanuva, and the rest of the Toa Nuva, and I could make an epically wicked stop motion! PS sorry for all that. I'm just really excited cuz my b-day is tommorow and I've been getting really awesome presents so far. Oh, and tons of money. I started the week with nine dollars and have ended it with about one hundred seventy. PSS srry u had 2 hear that 2. -Minifig625 Stuff '''1 You have 130 articles on your wikia. 2''' One time a guy named ToaInfinity your wikia. '''3 Do you whach Doctor Who? Colector1 Matoran Hey, I need to build a Matoran. Would it be ok for me to use your design? Since I can't really coe up with anything that looks good (I never built a custom one anyway) Of course you'll get credit for it, and I'll notify you when it's done... SubAqua 17:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) TLC Page The Legacy Chronicles It's not even vaguely finished yet, but what do you think so far? I'm trying to make this page the best that I possibly can - I want to make my mark on this wiki before my hiatus "takes effect". Also, would you be able to help me edit it? --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Matoran It's going to be featured on my Youtube channel of RattrapsTail. I won't make an article here But yeah, Thank you! SubAqua 18:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Matoran It's going to be featured on my Youtube channel of RattrapsTail. I won't make an article here But yeah, Thank you! SubAqua 18:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: TLC I have this huge folder full of finished and half-finished film scripts that never made it past the paper. There's enough material there to continue BIONICLE through 2020. Basically, I just need to finish adding information on all of the different sections - so Matoran Legends, Kreix's Task, Vradok Returns - and also add some old images to it (like the one of Ihu and Ozarii fighting. that sort of thing). I have some extra stuff planned for Eye of Eternity and The Return, the latter of which will lead onto my final BIONICLE film(s). I'm definetely making one, and may do the Legacy Chronicles epilogue at some point too. I can't reveal much here, but one particular villain had a final solution, in case they should be destroyed. And it means bad news for Ihu. I got your email, too, but haven't been able to watch it yet. I'm on my Dad's computer, which is a Mac, so WMVs won't play properly. But I'll get back to you as soon as I've watched it. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 19:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) No Offense No offense or anything, But you shouldn't brag about how no one is more awesome than you, While I agree you are probably the best, You really shouldn't be bragging about it. PS (just reply to this message on this page please) Mystery dude dude, I'm just joking around! :P Also thanks fer the compliment BIONICLE Origins Hey, Ids, it's Jareroden97. Since Clone Trooper 1000 is away from the month, he asked me to take over as temporary leader of the BIONICLE Origins Club. He also asked me to help promote the comics, and I was wondering if you wanted to help promote them, as you seem pretty good at making posters and such. So, what do you say? Jareroden97 22:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I put up your chapter of the Legends of the Order of Mata Nui on your wikia! Collector1 Thanks Thx! -Minifig625 P.S. I find all of my old stop-motion footage....including my original clone wars animations the final segment of Survival on Jadax magna. I hope to finish my clone wars animation by 2011. I dont know If ill hav time to make the last SOJM episode, but Im still really happy. Also, when are you going to make another Ganon chapter in RFD? Oh, and the templates at the bottoms of the aticles Imydrex, Ganon, Magneon, and the Master are outdated and need to be replaced with the one below. Just letting u no. This template. Re: Sure thing! Re: Mystery guy My apologies, It just looked like you were serious ( its kind of hard to type emotions, if you know what I mean) . Re:Ghosts of the Past Thank you! I'mglad you like them both! I got the image by using this image and by using the 'Neuropol' font on paint. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! minifig arms I want to let you knwo I am not going to rip off your Idea of minifig arms for fingures but I want to do somthing similar with hydraxon fingures. But I have one major problem. How do you make them hold weapons, I mean I'v seen pics of gannon holding weapons so if you could please tell me how I would really apreciate that [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Awesome Rahkshi! You must make mechanical heat vision rahkshi instructions.Please I love it! Thanks so much! you must put up mecha rakshi instructions Something cool I have my own wikia! Collector1 Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey I'm doing great.How are you?I'm sorry I havne't been on in a while but I've been busy with school projects over the summer.I'm finally back and my Youtube series will star once I get a better camera. -Makuta Kaper Kadax Nui Did you make that? Collector1 Thanks Thanks man. :) I'll go check them out! -Makuta Kaper Mechanical Rahkshi Ids5621, Can I use your Mechanical Rahkshi in a story than i'm writing? I'll gonna give you all credit Toamatamapin Bad Kill'n If you want to I've got 3 sopts left. Aso, can Akatax be in it due to he's in Ganon? and maybe his 42 Kraata powers that he doesn't know how yet? Have you seen it yet? Ganon's rock'n! Yes, I have. Oh I forgot, the pic's cool. Look at your blog. Awesome! Oh right. Collector1 Cutting pieces Hey, Ids. I don`t think we have ever properly met so, I`m VNT, one of the newer CBW users. Now to the point. I have many 2001-2007 hands with broken single +-hole things. At the top of the piece. And I`d actually wanted to cut those top sections off. And since you cut Katron, what did you use for it? And, do you have any idea of how it might turn out? Mavan Vs koha Hey ids! I was browsing the wikia when i noticed the awesome laborus page when i followed it to the mavan page. I then found that it is basicly the same thing as my mask the Koha, which was made before the mavan page. I almost laughed because I'M ussaluy the one who copies your stuff (im not acusing you of coping tho) so if you dont mind could you change the power of the mask so it doesn't conflict with my page? thanks. What i meant by the user being killed by kenetic energy is that the mask absorbs enough of the kenetic energy that it doesnt kill them, but it could still knock them unconscious or bring them to the brink of death, tho i guess that makes it TOO powerful so i'll get rid of that part. My only problem is that the two page are too simalar. maybe the mavan could be the proto type of the koha? so chronologily the mavan was created first, tho wikia wise the koha was created first. I just dont want to be acused of coping again. Guy in Chapter 39 Was that Pav? Collector1 zythos hey i was wondering, are we ever going to start an alternate time-line story with him? -DCC Actually, I Call Him My "Magneon Katron" Mix. Because his Weapon Systems and his Design Based on Katron.-Creator613 Hi Good (mostly). School broke up 40 minutes ago, and now I'm sitting watching Austin Powers. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 11:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Of course I would! BTW I'm now watching Harry Potter 4. My parents are out so I can watch films for however long I like! Yeehar! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 13:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I accept. But I will only be able to do two chapters, and not very soon. I've still have to finish the end of Shadow of Metru Nui, and do another chapter for Vengeance of the Forgotten and Crystallus' Adventures. But I'm very interested in this project. If they are not taken, I would like to write about Procks and Onix.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will do that. I like writing about strange duos. Writing about jokes like that won't be a problem, since in my High School I've seen bad jokes of all types! For example, a friend of mine is fat, and a boy used to call him "Big Tits" (I think it's obvious why...). Also, a guy in my class is also shorter than the rest, and I know a few insults I could include that have been told to him. If you learn something in the public high school in spain, is how cruel can people be. And the without even knowing it, you get involved in the joking, and worst of all, you enjoy it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Also, are you going to use the winners of your first MoC contest in RfD soon? I think RfD is reaching its climax, and you yet haven't ended judjing the contest.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna cut out the borbam from RFD? Collector1 Hey Can you voice Daran when I make videos with him? Collector1 Re:Contest Thank you very much! Only, I've changed his name since I posted the entry. When you mentioned him in Running from Death, could you please call him Makuta Nikron. Also, reading the last rule and knowing it doesn't apply to me, my story is set in an Alternate Universe so you can actually kill Nikron off if you want to. Again, thank you very much for awarding me second place! :-D Matoro1 17:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah that'd be OK I guess. Matoro1 11:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I can't wait to see those wining entries in story! Kraahkan is awesome. Nikron is a brutal Makuta, who enjoys torturing his enemeys (as seen in M1's stories). My entry is named Degrus; I know that we weren't supposed to enter Toa, but GregF once said that if mutated by Hordika venom, you become a separate species. Well, here is some info on him: Degrus has an obscure personality, worsened after his mutation. He hates the Matoran kind, and anything related to his former island. He dislikes Visorak, but he feels like home when with them. Though first he seeked for a cure to the Hordika venom, he later fell to the temptation of having a free life, fighting for his own life and not for the others, and he sucumbed to his Rahi side. In your universe, Degrus escaped from Matoran society, and eventually arrived at Tehktra Nui, where he lived like a lava rat in the deepest tunnels of the mines. It's up to you to decide Degrus' implication in RfD, and I won't mind if you kill him, as the story in which he will appear is set in an alt. universe.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) One Thing I need to tell you when I'll do that. Collector1 and I'm comeing back to your wikia! Admin Hey, Ids. I started a forum about the Biotube community recently and you were the first one I thought of as an admin, so please let me know if you're interested in working together with me http://s4.zetaboards.com/BioTubeMoccists/index/ Here's the link to the site. I probably won't answer you imediatly as I'll be gone for a month on 28 july... SubAqua 16:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Answer Then go ahead and join the site. I'll make you an admin imediatly! SubAqua 18:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey IDS. i have a Question, Could i maybe use the hand Design on Poa for a new Matoran MOC of mine? -Creator613 Yotta Yeah, it is big. There's an online petition to get 1027 called Hella. Oh, and I'm going to see Eclipse tomorrow! I think --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 10:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Stang! That is nay good news. I'm sorry to hear about that... Do you remember that preview for The Quest for Peace from a while ago? Well, it looks like I may actually be able to make it. It will probably be my last BIONICLE film, at least for a long time... But I'm in the process of finishing all of my stories and pages and stuff, so that soon, The Legacy Chronicles will be done and dusted, unfortunately. I may upload MOCs in my blog from time to time, but I doubt I'll make any new stories or pages. I can still write chapters and stuff, if you like. Also, do you have any plans for Lome at the moment? I was just wondering what you had in mind for him and Vesil... [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 10:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was actually thinking that you might, seeing as they're pretty much yours, want to use them in RFD, PT, VotF, or 52DoN? I love acronyms! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 10:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I just looked at my user page and saw a sextillion characters that I've never used... [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) VotF Banner The banner that you made for VotF is good! It's very similar to how imagined the scene, and you even managed to make the Nivawk better than it is (I never liked the head that it has in the set). By the way, I posted chapter 3 of VotF today too.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, after this week I'm going to have more free time than in the last two ones, so I'm definatley going to write the Protectorate Tales when you've finished Skakdi Encounters. If you don't mind, I would like to write two, one with Delvan and Ikarki and the other with Onuix and Procks. They are already planned, but I will only tell you their names: 'Condemned by the City of the Dead' (Onuix and Procks), and 'Bloodshot Eyes' (Delvan and Ikarki).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) TCoD2 Hey, could you enter [[User:Jareroden97/TCod2 Contest|''The Championship of Death 2]]? '''Jareroden97 01:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hypothetically if say in a certain fttd the master were to be battered within an inch of his life and found and saved by a being like dredzek, what do you think he would be made into? XD -DCC New Story Okay, you win. A new story is on the way! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 08:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) YEAH GANON'S GOT ADHD! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 10:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't suppose you could help me add info to the DoV page? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 11:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Mavan again I don't want to be a bother, but you didn't reply to my last message. Maybe the Mavan could be the prototype of the Koha? So chronologically the Mavan was created first, though wikia wise the Koha was created first. I just don't want to be accused of coping again. Thanks, If you don't want to tell me, because i don't want any hard feelings or anything, i just think the mavan prototype idea would make it look smoother BTW what do you think of Drexll? thanks man!, the means a lot to me, especially coming from you! I've been trying to be more original since i had been coping your stuff constantly. and i'll think i might color the one eye black or something to put in the ruined eye thing. WOW! I got an A in the FCE exam! Now I have a level B2 of english! I scored 83%!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I would write the short story right now, but the problem is that its meant to be one the last mission of the Protectorate before going to Tehktra Nui. So I maybe it should be the last one written.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok then! I will start writing now in a word document. Expect it to be finished this week or the next.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Ids5621, Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin hello Could you enter TSCC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 18:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 'new contest' check out my new contest! User:Plutoisaplanet/Twisted image contest (rules and entry in link) (I mean you to ids) Condemned by the City of the Dead The short story is posted! Also here are the characters that don't have pages: Raggar, Kerannax and Kranraon.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Bloodshot Eyes will not be released as soon as this one, as I first have to write a chapter of each of my stories.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Inception You will do. It's the best movie I've seen in a long time, maybe ever. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 20:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) That's a really old rule that was made before I even came to this wiki. The [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) We're Not BS01. We Don't Needlessly Capitalize The First Letter Of Every Word. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Precisely. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) YT Series. I would like to know If you would like to create an Intro for the the new YT series I'm creating(See Ideas,Ideas post in my blog for more info) Please respond ASAP Toa Keos 20:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks anyway. Toa Keos 14:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE A AWSOME IDEA FOR YOU heii you shoul make one og magneons robotic drone because magenon is awsomezzz hi again hi again when our u making a page for drex becasuse he is anther awsome moc New story Would you like to have Ganon be apart of Takanuva's toa team in Kingdom of Evil? (Read New Story blog post for more info.) Toa Keos 05:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OMGosh Your new The Master MoC is amazing. I love it beyond reason. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok.... Have you seen this? 400px Collector1 how'd you do that? How do you do the styleized rendering of your MoCs? Featured Creation Your video is cool, but shouldn't it be in the featured image section? Baterra1202 Beware The Baterra 11:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh... I don't think that was me.....Collector1 Hey Happy birthday man! Before going on holiday (from the 23rd to the 27th of August) I was able to make a MoC for you. What it is in your story, it's up to you to decide. Here are the pics: *File:MoC28.JPG *File:MoC28d1.JPG *File:MoC28d2.JPG Also, I can't wait to read the full version of Revelations!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! First I wanted to do something Rahi-like out of a Nocturn head, but then I decided that using it as a torso for a bipedal being would be better.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ......Quick Question.... Hey, when are you going to build the upgraded form of Katron? - Creator613 KMB Hey, could you make the "Brutal Model" for my new vehicle, the KMB? It's not plagiarized from your work. I just thought you could make an epic model. Preferable, sized like the other bike, but way more bulk. If you have any ideas, could you tell me? Thanks. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] A (hopefully) simple question. At Christmas I (should) be getting a video camera, and I was wondering what king of programs you use to edit your voice in your videos, and what editing program did you use to add the fire and water in "All Stars Pilot"? Also I want to know how you add the voices and images to the movie at the certain times. I hope this wont take up too much of your time to answer. Thanks-Mdw322 23:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC)